


Который построили Древние

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancients, Drabble Collection, Gen, Genii, Humor, Poetry, Replicators, Wraith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Пересказ сериалов в стиле «Дома, который построил Джек».





	1. Город, который построили Древние

* * *  
Вот город,  
Который построили Древние.

А это вот круглая чудо-вещица,  
Которая в сводчатом зале хранится  
В городе, что построили Древние.

А вот атлантийцы,  
Которые прибыли через вещицу,  
Которая в сводчатом зале хранится  
В городе, что построили Древние.

Вот рейфы,  
Что жизни людской желают напиться,  
И больше на ульях своих им не спится —  
И все это с легкой руки атлантийцев,  
Которые прибыли через вещицу,  
Которая в сводчатом зале хранится  
В городе, что построили Древние.

А это дженайский народ, что ютится  
В подземных тоннелях, пытаясь укрыться  
От рейфов, что жаждят их жизни напиться,  
Которым теперь не очень-то спится —  
И все это с легкой руки атлантийцев,  
Которые прибыли через вещицу,  
Которая в сводчатом зале хранится  
В городе, что построили Древние.

А вот репликаторы, им не ужиться  
В галактике с новыми атлантийцами,  
Которые прибыли через вещицу,  
Которая в сводчатом зале хранится  
В городе, что построили Древние.

Опасная все-таки эта вещица,  
Которая в сводчатом зале хранится  
В городе, что построили Древние.

А это вот Древние,  
Которые дали всему завариться,  
Придумали рейфов и реплов, и чудо-вещицу,  
И взяли в привычку чуть что возноситься —  
Тем самым решили от дел устраниться,  
Оставив другим со всем этим возиться.

_Ноябрь 2014_


	2. Корабль, который построили Древние

* * *

Вот это корабль,  
Который построили Древние,  
Который в пространстве стремительно мчится.

А это случайных людей вереница —  
Они от угрозы пытаясь укрыться,  
Пришли на корабль, что построили Древние,  
Который в пространстве стремительно мчится.

А это полковник,  
Который желает порядка добиться  
От всех тех людей, что пытаясь укрыться,  
Пришли на корабль, что построили Древние,  
Который в пространстве стремительно мчится.

А это ученый,  
Который порядок нарушить стремится,  
Которого хочет полковник добиться  
На корабле, что построили Древние,  
Который в пространстве стремительно мчится.

Вот член МНК,  
Которой на месте никак не сидится  
И все бы с ученым одним сговориться,  
Который порядок нарушить стремится,  
Которого хочет полковник добиться  
На корабле, что построили Древние,  
Который в пространстве стремительно мчится.

А вот инженер,  
Который руками умеет трудиться,  
К которому ходит полковник напиться,  
Когда он порядка не может добиться  
На корабле, что построили Древние,  
Который в пространстве стремительно мчится.

А это вот милая с виду девица,  
Которой к пришельцам пришлось прокатиться,  
И больше с тех пор ей ни естся, ни спится,  
И лишь с интегралами тянет возиться  
На корабле, что построили Древние,  
Который в пространстве стремительно мчится.

А вот генерал, что весьма удивится,  
Подробно узнав обо всем, что творится  
На корабле, что построили Древние,  
Который в пространстве стремительно мчится.

_Ноябрь 2014_


End file.
